


Busy Bees

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen, Professor Jim, Writer Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking advantage of beautiful sunny weather, Jim decides to check students' essays on the terrace. He gets distracted by little guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Bees

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: bees

_What are you doing?_

The soft voice made Jim jump. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian, who was leaning against the doorframe, smiling slightly. He must have been observing him for quite some time.

‘I’m watching the bees,’ James stated. Taking advantage of beautiful sunny weather, he decided to work on the terrace - he had some essays to check and a review to write. It wasn’t a difficult job, but it required concentration. And what place was better to concentrate than the terrace? After half an hour Jim realized how mistaken he was. The constant buzzing of bees, attracted to Seb’s little garden, distracted James from his work. And then, before he noticed what he was doing, he was observing little insects with interest. When Sebastian came downstairs to grab something to eat, he found his friend staring at bees, students’ essays laying abandoned on his knees. The blond smirked.

 _You’re watching the bees?_ He repeated.

‘Yes,’ Jim shrugged, ‘There’s quite a lot of them here.’

 _Actually,_ Seb padded through the sat next to James, t _hat was my intention. I need bees in my terrace garden. Hence I planted those little yellow flowers,_ he explained, _They attract bees._

‘It works. They are really busy. And noisy.’

Sebastian giggled.

They spent a long moment observing the small insects in silence. One of the bees, tired or confused, sat on Jim’s hand, crawling over his skin. Sebastian shifted uncomfortably.

 _Jimmy,_ _there’s a bee on you. Do you want me to-_

‘What?’ Jim frowned. ‘No! They are wonderful creatures,’ slowly, he lifted his arm, bringing his hand closer to his eyes to observe the bee, ‘And before you ask,’ he threw a quick glance at Seb, ‘I’m not allergic to bee stings.’


End file.
